hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
E56111920
Background Type something here! Relations Boyfriend - Sleep-tan Role in the fandomly Type something here! Role in the Steve Wars Type something here! Role in Cardverse A member of the Grand Council from the Hearts Kingdom. She is always wears her mask around people whenever she feels nervous, panicky, insecure, angry, depressed, stressed, not confident, or just generally upset. With all the problems between the four kingdoms she hasn't really felt like taking it off around anyone in a very long time... She loves music and uses it as a way to relax. She can play a variety of string instruments, the flute, and can sing very well but thinks she is not good enough to play even for an audience of friends. She often wonders if she is good enough to be on the Grand Council. She often gets herself very depress by thinking 'what if' thoughts. She is very awkward around people and often avoids them which tends to, coupled with her appearance, make her seem rather mysterious. She can't read the atmosphere very well at all. She can't spot lies or deception well and tends to trust people to tell the truth and becomes very upset and paranoid when her trust is broken. She won't fully trust anyone that has broken her trust before. She doesn't like keeping secrets but if asked to keep one she will. She does not like fighting and tends to run and hide rather than fight if alone but will stand by her friends and help them if they are in danger. She knows some about how to take care of sicknesses and injures and will try to help those she can no matter what. She hates discrimination with a passion which has made her determined to help fix the relationship of the four kingdoms, but the lack of process that she feels she has made on that goal have her very depressed... She tends to be a very quiet person, so quiet that people forget she is there, but if excited or upset she will let those around her know, often very loudly. Oddly even though she is rather pessimistic she can sometimes find a reason to be happy when others find none. She uses a crossbow as a weapon. She normally carries her crossbow and an instrument with her where ever she goes, so that she always can have music to relax her and a way to protect herself. Role in Fandomly Pokemon AU A Pokémon breeder that breeds starters for new trainers. Her starter Pokémon was an Eevee. She always keeps a trio of Pokémon she trained for battle with her especially when delivering starters to protect them from thieves. Her trio of Pokémon trained for battle are a female Leafeon nicknamed Vee, a female Ninetales nicknamed Sunny, and a male Scrafty nicknamed Scrappy. Role in Fandomly Gakuen AU Type something here! Role in Fandomly Superhero AU Eris Eudoxia is a paparazza who is always trying to get pictures of villains/heroes, especially ones that could reveal their secret identities. She is very passionate about her job! She even forgets to eat or drink in favor of the chance of a chance to get a picture that could reveal a villain/hero secret identity! Heroes and villains both get annoyed by her persistence. Heroes and villains both have more than once caught her trying to follow them. Heroes have a harder time getting her off their tail since they can't just knock her out without making themselves look bad. Eris is often known for telling the truth but not necessarily the whole truth. What she says it is always the truth from her point of view, which is a rather odd point of view. Role in Fandomly Digimon AU E's partner Digimon is Tapirmon. He hatched from his DigiTama into baby I Digimon Mokumon, evolved into baby II Digimon DemiMeramon, then into child Digimon Tapirmon. When E is in danger he can farther evolve into adult Digimon Sagittarimon to protect her! E has heard that Sagittarimon evolves farther into perfect Digimon Pajramon, which suposely can evolve even farther into the ultimate Digimon Gulfmon, but since she has yet to get Tapirmon to evolve pass champion she doesn't know for sure. E doesn't really think she will ever get Tapirmon to evolve all the way to ultimate, but she thinks maybe he could evolve up to perfect if she had a tag and crest. She doesn't really have much information on Tapirmon's evolve forms pass adult and really knows only the name of his ultimate form. E carries a lot of video games and the systems to play them on, including Digimon World Championship and Digimon World Dusk, a basic set of screwdrivers, pencils, pens, notepad, a wide-tooth comb, some hair ties, and a digital camera in her purse. She also carry around a laptop which has a lot of ROMS and the emulators to play them on, including Digimon World 1-4 & DS, a lot of anime, including every season of Digimon and all the movies, audio editing software, video editing software, and OpenOffice suite. E is wearing jeans, a video game t-shirt, a gray newsboy hat, my favorite blue jacket that looks similar to a bomber jacket, navy blue Chuck Taylor All Star Converse shoes, and a black silk scarf. E and Tapirmon both tend to be rather protective over those who can't fully take care of themselves. As a result they tend to sometimes, without trying, end up acting like parents towards those younger or smaller than they are. E tends to worry about others a lot and cares about them, but is very poor at showing it. E also tends to be rather picky about eating anything and as a result is normally the last to try and eat something. Tapirmon doesn't eat normal food, and instead eats dreams and nightmares. Tapirmon tries to eat only enough dreams to live on but eats any nightmares of those traveling with him. Pairings e56111920 supports *World x World for the most part *Awake-tan/Gamer Curse *Pizza Curse/Chocolate Curse *Seme Curse/Uke Curse Other fandoms *Animal Crossing *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *Chi's Sweet Home *Chrono Trigger *Discworld *Digimon *Dirty Jobs *Donkey Kong *Dot Hack Series *Dragon Warrior **I-III **Monsters I-II *Final Fantasy **I-VI **IX **XI **XIV **Crystal Chronicles *Golden Sun *Harvest Moon *Hetalia *Hyadain *Kingdom Hearts *Kirby *Mana Series **Secret of Mana **Sword of Mana **Seiken Densetsu 3 *MapleStory *Mario *Megaman **Classic Series **X Series **Zero Series **ZX Series **Legends Series **Battle Network Series **EXE Anime All Seasons **Archie Comic **Rubyspears Cartoon *Mythbusters *Nostalgia Critic *Okami *Ouran High School Host Club *OverClockedReMix *Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt *Pokémon *Sailor Moon *Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei *Sonic *Super Smash Brothers Series *The Beatles *Tokyo Mew Mew *Vocaloid *Working!! *World of Warcraft *Zelda Category:Archives